Embodiments of the present invention generally relate conference multiplexing. More particularly, embodiments relate to providing multiplexed audio for a plurality of conferences, wherein the multiplexed audio may be provided to a requesting attendee having access to each of the plurality of conferences causing the requesting attendee to simultaneously listen to the plurality of conferences via the multiplexed audio, and wherein audio corresponding only to a respective conference of the plurality of conferences may be provided to another conference attendee having access to the respective conference.
A conference attendee may need to split an original conference into subgroups to listen to more than one conference, since each conference attendee may not have control to modify a conference (e.g., add a conference, delete a conference, etc.) as desired. Moreover, a conference attendee that is uninterested and/or unauthorized in a conference may be unnecessarily forced to participate, join, listen, and/or contribute in the conference when one or more other attendees wish to merge conferences. Accordingly, the conference attendee may experience inconvenience when accessing conferences.